


half-done study of a mover, naked

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Push (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[actual art not included]</p>
            </blockquote>





	half-done study of a mover, naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> Steve draws. Cassie draws. Nick is definitely model material, I felt, so ...
> 
> once again, nobody comments on Steve and Nick looking alike within this fic. I do apologize if that bugs you.

“Okay, now I'm just feeling artistically inadequate,” Nick said, because _of course_ it would turn out that Captain America wasn't just, you know, _Captain America_ , but also a pretty kick-ass artist.

“You should,” Cassie said, throwing her hair back. It had streaks of red, white and blue in it today; clear proof, if any had been needed, that Steve was, in fact, a corrupting influence.

Didn't mean it didn't make Nick want to run his hands through it, of course.

“Honestly, I'm not that great,” Steve said, which was probably the first actual lie Nick had caught the guy in, even if that whole 'you are both great people and I will protect you and cook for you and have amazing, mind-blowing sex with you' speech had come pretty close, too, a few times.

(Fine, so there had been no mentioning of sex. Wasn't as if Nick was blind or anything, though.)

“You are totally great,” Nick said, which was 100% true - 150%, even, if you took into account the whole part where he _didn't_ point out (again) that Cassie's drawings weren't that good.

Useful, yes, absolutely. Life-saving, totally. Pleasing to the discerning art critic's eyes ... naw.

Steve blushed. It happened more often than you'd think, given that the guy was Captain America and had clearly been around the block a few times (not living most of your life on the run would be good for that, Nick supposed).

“Less talking, more posing, please,” Cassie said, and the way her face scrunched up when she was concentrating was nearly as cute as Steve's blushing.

“I can talk and pose at the same time,” Nick said, rather neatly proving his own point, if he did say so himself. “Anyone want a cup of coffee or something?”

“Sorry about that,” Cassie told Steve. “He gets very insufferable and annoying sometimes,” and Steve laughed, and Nick decided that while a drawing of him by Steve would be neat, there were more important things in life, too, and one of them required him to get over there right now.


End file.
